overgearedfandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Air Force
During the war between the Overgeared Kingdom and the Saharan Empire, the Imperial Air Force led by Sky King Rigal with 5,000 Griffons and 300 Wyverns occupied Bairan until Grid fought them back and annihilated them. Information The Imperial Air Force is the air force of the Gelder Family, the familiy of Sky King Rigal, also called Gelder Air Force, and the pride of the Saharan Empire, the strongest air force on the continent. It is able to operate at such a high altitude that the air force is able to penetrate and overwhelm the anti-air surveillance and defence facilities of kingdoms at maximum level and enter their territory to attack one-sidedly, serving as the vanguard of the empire. In most battles, they capture the enemy and destroy their will before the main force comes forward. The Gelder Air Force is only helpless against a transcendent's strength when the advantages of flying become useless. The air force is few in number, but it is a systematic army of mounted monsters consisting of 5,000 Griffons and 300 Wyverns raised by the Gelder Family to take control of the sky. As heavy armored mounts loyal to their masters are used griffons with spear armored riders and wyverns for their fiery breath. The soldiers who board the mounts have the class Rider and wear a gorgeous air force uniform. Their main weapons are bows and magic, which can be fired up to 800 meters above the ground and release numerous arrows and spells that fill the sky to cause a massive bombardment. The air force led by Sky King Rigal had always been the first to strike and unconditionally won in a total of 39 wars over 17 years. It even boasted a 100% survival rate with no casualties until the occupation of Bairan which resulted in the total annihilation of the Gelder Air Force.Chapters 784, 999-1004 Known Riders * Sky King RigalChapter 1003 - was captain and leader of the air force. He inherited the position when his father passed away. * Earl BaronChapter 1002 - was Rigal's right-hand man and commander of the air force. Known Mounts * AllenticaChapter 1002 - was Rigal's mount, an ancient wyvern. Story Chapter 999-1003 Obsessed with building up achievements, Rigal led the Gelder Air Force to Bairan as an opportunity in the war against the Overgeared Kingdom. In less than half a day they were able to penetrate through the anti-air surveillance and occupied Bairan to capture enemies and destroy everthing. After Overgeared King Grid appeared by Mass Teleport, Rigel couldn't pass up this opportunity to eliminate the enemy leader. A deadly mistake, the Gelder Air Force was annihilated by Grid and the later summoned Mercedes and Piaro. Notes * In chapter 784, the number of griffons was only 500, which seemed underwhelming. However, there was only mention of a squad lead by Rigal. A squad is not a complete army. It is also unknown how large the air force as a whole is. The 5000 griffons in chapter 999 need not have been the entire force. It might only be the trained griffons that can fly high enough to bypass the air defence, specified by the author. Category:Affiliations